


可治愈后遗症

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森患有恐慌症，而迪克患有脑损伤普通人的感情生活对于他们来说困难到令人绝望





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU  
> N52出身杰森+球2出身迪克设定

杰森的双手在溶解。  
发现这件事的时候他的内心恐慌到了极点，他甚至差点尖叫出来，然而他仅存的理智却十分精准的做出了判断并举出了反例，告诉他那只是他的幻觉，他过于恐慌产生的幻觉。  
杰森眨眨眼，他的双手完好如初。  
今天的杰森依然生活在恐惧和现实的交错里。他甚至已经习惯了这种生活，有时他甚至在想，那些荒唐的幻觉如果是真的，可能还能给他的生活一些乐趣。维持正常人的生活已经不易，想要超脱于社会规则之外找点乐子，简直就是普通人的梦，尽管他看到的东西有时候是自己心包上插着一把刀，而他还在组织语言准备最优美的遗言。  
他还是个上小学的小鬼的时候暗恋过一个大他不少的男人，你能想象得到一个刚刚在生理上勉强开始成熟的才刚刚四英尺的豆芽菜，对着一个应该是已经成年的漂亮男人硬起来的可笑场景吗？杰森就这么丢人过，他甚至没真正看见过这个人，他只在马戏团门口的海报上看见了他，他记得很清楚海报上写着“最后的飞翔的格雷森首次登台”，那年轻男人看起来美得在发光。  
那是杰森的初恋，那时候爸爸已经不在了，妈妈还在。过了没多久，妈妈也不在了，而马戏团也离开了哥谭。  
而在那之后，直到现在，杰森都没有一个真正意义上的女朋友。可能因为从小见得太多，他至今都觉得理想的爱情不应该是先鸡儿梆硬崽觉得喜欢谁，那岂不是和他的父母一样——因为有了他才不得已在一起，最后谁也没剩下，只剩下一个他。  
十五岁的时候有个孤儿院收留了他，十六岁的时候他的好日子来了。布鲁斯·韦恩从孤儿院里选中了他，这让他很是疑惑。整个领养手续过程中他一直皱着眉头在想，这个亿万富翁到底看上了他哪一点？他还年轻，也没听说他有不育症，怎么会这么早的就领养一个快成年的男孩子当养子？  
然而他没问，他比一般的同龄人聪明太多了。布鲁斯对他倒也挺好，可是他的恋爱关系……杰森不知道该用混乱还是多情去形容，也许对于布鲁斯开始那很正常，但是对他来说，只能让他想起自己的父母。上帝保佑布鲁斯每次都避孕措施都做得很好，他就是个活生生的例子，虽然他很早就不再质疑关于自己出生的问题了。  
不过无论如何，布鲁斯是个还算称职的家长，很明显他真的不会当家长，不过他在努力学。而他的育儿老师阿尔弗雷德能和杰森进行一系列更成熟的交流。老管家说布鲁斯是他带大的名不虚传，他十分擅长和不说话的对象交流，而作为英国人，他也十分乐于和杰森在周末一起探讨英国文学。  
现在杰森觉得，他是一个有慈祥祖父和蹩脚父亲的正常人了，他有家了。

迪克这些年过的还算好。  
他最终还是没有当马戏团演员，在成年后重回舞台进行了人生唯一一场正式演出后，他离开了马戏团，回归了普通人的生活中。做记者不是他小时候的梦想，去前线做战地记者更不是，他内心里依然还是个杂技演员，乐于在高处蹦蹦跳跳展现他天生的技巧。说起来他好像应该回到马戏团，但是他最后还是没有回去。  
人生没那么简单，马戏团的生活很单纯，大家都很友好，但是他还是觉得回不去。迪克是一个典型的在爱中长大的孩子，在他失去自己的家之后，就一直没再有自己的家。  
他这些年过得还好。  
他和芭芭拉·戈登一直分分合合的谈着恋爱，有时候她有了男朋友，有时候他有了女朋友。两个人这么让所有人都觉得摸不着头脑的过了好多年，终于有一天他们真的结束了——甚至连分手都算不上——，就那么一拍两散做起了普通朋友，这让饱受折磨的其他朋友们都暗自松了口气。  
迪克和芭芭拉分手的理由倒也简单。迪克这辈子重要的人似乎都很不幸，父母双亡后，和他一直分分合合的芭芭拉在他去国外的时候中枪瘫痪，而他自己则是躺着回国的，脑袋上插了小半块弹片，从中东紧急拉回美国做的手术，之后就转回了哥谭。再之后他出院了，又过了没多久，他们就分手了。很平淡。芭芭拉因为自己的瘫痪，迪克则是因为自己的部分脑损伤。不严重，说实话还没到不可逆转的程度，而至于是什么，除了主治医生，只有他和芭芭拉知道。  
总而言之，迪克和芭芭拉分手了。他依然很受欢迎，但是怎么都没法好好谈恋爱。他转回了做国内记者，不再去战乱地区，每个了解他的人都很难想象格雷森现在每天都在感觉不到情感中生活，然而他表现得并不恐慌，没有一个人感觉到异常。  
他在国内报道新闻，报道哥谭的消息。有人约他，他却难以找到任何心动的感觉。这感觉太过于可怕，迪克不是个喜欢独居的人，到这种什么都感觉不到的情感瘫痪让他干脆在每一个没人愿意加班的节日出门采访新闻，比如情人节晚上的路边采访，比如烟花，比如突然入镜的布鲁斯·韦恩和他新领养的儿子。  
趁着布鲁斯不在的时候他甚至和那个小家伙交上了朋友。迪克知道自己的长相一直讨人喜欢，不过他觉得杰森·陶德只是因为刚从孤儿院出来不久，所以很喜欢有年龄差不太多得人陪他做朋友，毕竟他爸爸怎么看都不像一个知心朋友的样子。  
他们都是孤儿，在孤儿院住过。杰森对他小时候是个杂技演员很感兴趣，迪克对他不亚于任何一个富人家孩子的文学素养很是意外。最后杰森给他留了私人号码，偶尔他们会聊聊天，迪克把自己当成一个哥哥，这让他觉得他又能体会到那些被炮弹击穿的东西了。  
迪克总能感觉到周围的事情，尽管现在他几乎感觉不到自己的情感，但是他还是观察得到别人的反应，而杰森总能在这些细小的地方发现他，给他惊喜。所以在韦恩家那个有点内向话少的小家伙突然对外宣布“意外身亡”的时候，他一反常态地把自己的公寓弄得乱七八糟，芭芭拉发现他的时候他正坐在床上翻自己的病例，周围一片狼藉，万幸他没再摧残自己。  
“我感觉糟透了。”他放下病例。“我知道他肯定不是一个普通的小孩，但是我就是什么都感觉不到，我恨死了我自己什么都感觉不到。”  
一时间他好像除了悔恨什么都感觉不到，即使他知道杰森和他关系也说的上好了，可是他就是连替他觉得悲伤都做不到。  
他痛恨这样的自己，他痛恨那片弹片。他已经在芭芭拉瘫痪后失去了感觉到悲伤的机会，现在他依然什么都感觉不到——哪怕他已经快因为痛恨自己而觉得悲伤，也没有因为杰森或芭芭拉而觉得难过。  
“我觉得我不可能再快乐了。”他绝望地说。“我简直是全世界最自私最可怕的人。”


	2. Chapter 2

复活不是个美好的经历，有时候杰森甚至觉得他宁愿选择死后不被打扰。然而他这个人出生非他本意，死亡也非他本意，到了复活，同样也没人问过他的意见。  
关于他怎么死而复生的，这件事有好多种说法，这也让他知道了自己死后又是被拉去做祭祀仪式又是被泡进绿色的水池子里，这导致他真的醒来后反而没有人知道他是怎么复活的了。而至于为什么偏偏是他，韦恩庄园家的私人墓地也没那么好挖，有好多问题他们拒绝回答。  
复活是复活了，但他下葬时候就受着伤，复活之后也是带着伤出来的，杰森在那里度过了至少半年的卧床生活，还顺便见到了声称是布鲁斯前任女友的人，是她想办法用了各种迷信的方式最终让他活了过来。  
他的女朋友还真的满世界都是。  
等杰森回到哥谭的时候已经是又过了两年之后了，他彻底痊愈了，复健时还顺便学了拳击。然而在那之后他再也没有觉得生活很美好，他好像得了控制不了自己情绪的病，加上一些其他的原因，他和布鲁斯闹僵了，之后搬了出去，完全不管布鲁斯在一直找他。  
他的死而复生对于布鲁斯来说是一件好事，杰森是知道的。他或许不是一个合格的父亲，但是的确是他的家长，杰森很明白，他也明白他只要让布鲁斯知道他还活着就够了，尽管他还在到处找这个离家出走的叛逆孩子躲到哪里去了。  
一个人的生活对于杰森感受到的压力来说减轻了不少，然而他不大的公寓比只有三个人的韦恩庄园还冷清。死而复生不是没有代价的，复活给了前额那缕白发，三年浑浑噩噩的生活，以及无法控制的情绪和被无限放大的愤怒，让他觉得时至今日他依然是那个刚醒过来的时候疯子。他以前不是这样，他以前什么样？阿尔弗雷德会说他是个活泼热心的年轻人；布鲁斯会说他有些活跃过头了，还总是耍小聪明，但他依然是个好孩子。  
如果再多问问阿尔弗雷德，他会说杰森以前最喜欢的就是布鲁斯，然而他现在不但和他吵架，离家出走，并且拒接他的电话。他看起来并不是一个好孩子了，而杰森也觉得是这样，他总有一根神经在等待着他什么时候放松，发疯一样释放大量的负面情绪。他经常看着被他搞得一片狼藉的场面，然后怀疑自己是不是从小时候打架下重手的“有点暴力”变成了把几个混混打到严重骨折甚至失去意识还在殴打他们的暴力狂，虽然因为他们抢劫，所有人都觉得热心市民杰森·陶德做的没错。  
杰森站在那里不说话，现在他冷静了，也很安静。被抢劫的是一个坐轮椅的女人，警察正在给他做笔录。杰森本想偷偷溜走，但警察看到他了，招手让他过去，他只能慢吞吞地挪过去，杵在警察边上。  
“谢谢你。”坐轮椅的女人很漂亮，红头发，年纪比杰森大不少。“实在是太谢谢你了。”  
谢一遍就够了。虽然有点自豪，但杰森现在想逃走，他觉得再不走就轮到自己被警察押着问为什么下手这么重了。不过还没等到警察质问他殴打两个混混，就有个记者赶过来了。  
“小芭！你没事吧？”一个男人挎着相机拿着速记本从人群里挤过来，看到红发女人没事松了口气。“我的天，幸好你没有事。”  
“我没事，我的包被抢了，这个男孩把他们截住了。”红发女人指指杰森。“多亏了他，不然我要再去挂失办理那些卡可是太费劲了。”  
“别说笑话了。”男人轻轻拍了一下轮椅，抬头看着杰森。“谢谢你，请问你叫什么名字？”  
杰森向后缩了缩。  
“举手之劳。”杰森觉得那个男人很眼熟，但是一时间他想不起来他叫什么。“没什么，我得走了。”  
“等等先生，你还是得留下。”警察拦住了他。“不会太久，最多十分钟。”  
“可我——”  
“你叫什么？我得记下来。”警察拍了拍他的肩膀，准备好记笔录。“助人为乐是好事，孩子。”  
杰森无路可逃了。  
“……杰森·陶德。”他实话实说。“不过我没带证件。”  
“杰森·陶德？”那个背着相机的男人听见他的名字又挤了过来。“你叫杰森·陶德？”  
“迪克。”红发女人拽住了他。“别激动，只是重名而已。”  
“可是小芭——你看他，的确和杰森有点像。”叫迪克的男人十分无礼的捧着他的脸左看右看起来。“真的，他和杰森好像，杰森长大了应该就是他这样。”  
“迪克，你的杰森已经不在了，不要拉着别人说这种话。”红发女人泼来一盆凉水，摇着轮椅过来把他们拉开，然后对杰森道歉。“抱歉，他有个关系很好的朋友和你重名，但他三年前去世了，你别太在意——迪克，给我过来。”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是。”  
红发女人拽着迪克站远了些，不让他打扰警察做笔录。小混混们被带走了，警察看着支援来的救护车，又拍了拍杰森的肩膀。  
“练过？”  
“……练过拳击。”  
“嚯，不错，可是下回还是注意点，孩子，这几个小贼还不至于打成这样。”他回头看了一眼被救护车抬走的混混，摇摇头。“我知道你办好事，但是一定要注意，至少别把他们打死了。”  
“伙计？”另一个警察隔着老远冲他喊。“完事了吗？”  
“你这么着急是赶着去吃饭？”警察朝他们点头示意，过去了。“你看你再吃就看不见自己的脚了！”  
杰森看看警察，又看看正和被抢的红发女人说话的迪克——他觉得这个人很眼熟，他当初绝对认识，可是他就是想不起来他是谁。当初他因为爆炸伤到脑袋了，加上一群神棍把他泡在水里又用各种迷信方法治了他半年，现在认不出人他真的是又气又急。  
“可是我觉得他就是。”迪克一边和红发女人说话一边朝他这边看。“你知道吗小芭，这几年我是第一次有这种感觉，我觉得一定是他。”  
“哥谭有好多杰森·陶德，你的那个已经死了，你还去过韦恩家墓园见过他！”红发女人声音高了起来，看起来争论马上要升级了。“醒醒吧格雷森！我知道那孩子对于你来说意义非凡可是他已经死了！韦恩家的那个杰森·陶德三年前就死了！”  
“好了，不要吵了。”杰森突然插进两个人之间，这时候他看到了迪克的脖子上还挂着他的记者证。“记者格雷森？”  
“啊，是。”迪克低头看了看自己的记者证。“我是个记者。”  
“抱歉让你们吵架，你不介意的话可以和我聊聊吗？”杰森看着他。“私人对话。”  
然后他看到迪克露出了开心的表情，而红发女人的表情则变成了不可思议。  
“好吧，如果这能让你好一点。但我希望你不要再做那么无礼的事了。”红发女人摇着轮椅走开了。“注意点，迪克，你不是小孩了。”  
“我知道——小芭你要自己回去吗？”  
“爸爸等下过来接我。”红发女人朝他挥挥手。“拜拜迪克。”  
现在就剩下迪克和杰森了。  
“……你真的不是韦恩家的杰森？前几年他从孤儿院领养的那个，你和他长得真的很像。”  
“……我变化很大吗？”杰森摸摸自己的下巴，迪克的眼睛亮了起来。“还有你叫格雷森？”杰森实在是想不起来，但是他现在十分确定他肯定认识迪克，他对那张过于漂亮的脸有印象，但是就是记不起他的名字。他记忆里对这个人有印象但肯定不是他那时候很挂念的人，事实上他醒来后只记得布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德，还有韦恩庄园的地址。“我有点记不起来……当时我的脑袋上挨了一下，但是我觉得我认识你。”  
“你是韦恩家的那个……？”  
“是，布鲁斯·韦恩是我的养父。”  
“可是三年前你……我还去看了你，我还看到了讣告。”  
“发生了一些超现实的故事，很复杂……但我的确是那个杰森·陶德，虽然我的确记不起来你。”  
然后他面前那个漂亮记者的表情凝固了，接着他手足无措了一阵，然后捂住了眼睛。  
“抱歉。”他低着头，把脸藏了起来。“抱歉，我应该觉得激动的。”  
杰森看着他，觉得很奇怪。他这反应是在高兴他还活着吗？  
“你因为我的事情觉得难过？”  
“……我已经感觉不到难过了。”迪克依然藏着脸，没有看他。“我应该觉得难过的。抱歉，从战区回来后我就感觉不到了，弹片伤到了我的大脑。”  
“那你就没必要难过。正好我也想不起来你，我们扯平了。”杰森安慰到。他觉得迪克不算是他最挂念的人，但他肯定和别人也不一样，至少他现在和迪克在一起的时候能感觉到平静，他感觉不到他身上有别人那样过激的情绪，虽然他应该为迪克的大脑表示不幸的。“如果你不介意的话我们可以重新认识。”  
“那我可以带你去我平常去的酒吧。”迪克露出了笑容，完美的格雷森式微笑，比平时稍微多一点“开心”的成分。“但是我记得你还不到二十二岁，所以还是不能喝酒。”  
“哦，去他的吧。”杰森看着他，跟着笑了。“我就是要喝，你怎么着吧。”


End file.
